starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arco de ruedas/Leyendas
Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}}, p. 52 |modelo= |tipo=Ballesta |valor=* 900 a 1500''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' para un hobre de otro planeta. *Todo wookiee recibía uno gratis.Star Wars: Behind the Magic |size= Arma de dos manos |weight= |capacidad=desde 6 disparos hasta 35 por tiro''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' |alcance=*Range óptimo: 30 metros *Máximo rango: 50 metros''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' |era=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliacion=Wookiees }} La ballesta wookiee era el arma tradicional de los wookiees, elaborada por ellos mismos y que podían disparar proyectiles llamados quarrel, o disparos de energía pura. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Deep Forest'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Descent'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Más Allá de las Estrellas'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars'' radio dramatización * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' * *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Outcast'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Tall Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Casters Categoría:Armas wookiee Categoría:Armas